


Sonrisa

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Hay gestos que lo dicen todo. Y otros que necesitan ser explicados.
Relationships: Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _No sé de dónde ha salido esto, pero fue divertido xD_

No espera algo así, no antes del primer café, cuando Changmin aún debería estar odiando a la humanidad; no en la cocina, a medio camino de la nevera, como si fuese la inevitable colisión de dos trenes circulando sobre la misma vía; y desde luego no delante de Yoochun, que no va a perder la oportunidad de regocijarse en semejante espectáculo en cuanto tenga ocasión.

Pero nada de eso parece importarle a su _dongsaeng_ cuando se acerca con determinación, sujetándolo con firmeza por la parte alta de su cuello, y cuando se inclina para besarlo. No un beso de buenos días, un simple toque de labios, infantil y casto, no. Un beso profundo, incitador y caliente, de los que roban el aliento y la calma, y hacen que el mundo se salga de su eje. Uno de los que siempre son preludio de mucho más, húmedo y arrebatador, de los que erizan la piel y hacen que Junsu olvide todo excepto lo que Changmin le hace sentir. 

Sabe a noche y a sexo y hace que Junsu desee más, de esa forma en que nunca puede tener suficiente Changmin. Pero tal como comienza acaba, de forma abrupta, cuando su _dongsaeng_ se aleja para seguir su camino hasta la nevera, donde roba un botellín de leche y vuelve a desaparecer por el pasillo.

Junsu ni siquiera es capaz de parpadear en ese lapso, con los labios todavía separados y húmedos, con sabor a Changmin, y las rodillas aún temblando. Perdido. Y abandonado. Con una incipiente erección quemando en sus pantalones.

No es la primera vez que le besa así, ni mucho menos, y Junsu no es precisamente bisoño en cuanto al sexo, pero eso jamás había ocurrido fuera del dormitorio que comparten. Nunca lo han hablado, pero siempre ha sido como un acuerdo tácito entre los dos. Porque una cosa es que sus compañeros sepan exactamente lo que está pasando entre ellos, y otra muy distinta es que lo vean. Ni Changmin ni él son del tipo exhibicionista, como Jaejoong cuando está con alguien, o empalagosos como Yunho y Yoochun con sus respectivas novias.

Y sin embargo…

—Wow…

Junsu sale de su estupor con la exclamación divertida de Yoochun, que ríe entre dientes, aún sentado en la isla de la cocina, con su café en la mano. Sacude la cabeza, intentando que la sangre regrese a su cerebro, y le frunce el ceño, aun sabiendo que no va a servir para disuadirlo de comentar lo que acaba de ver. Probablemente el infierno se congelaría antes.

—Eso ha sido… ¡Wow! —repite, como el idiota que es.

Junsu le ignora, recuperando el movimiento de sus piernas para alcanzar la despensa y terminar de prepararse el desayuno, lo que había sido su intención inicial antes de ser asaltado por Changmin.

—¿Quién iba a decir que el _maknae_ podía ser tan… “efusivo”? Por decirlo suavemente —Junsu no necesita darse la vuelta para saber que tiene una sonrisa inmensa en los labios, que casi se filtra en su voz como arena entre los dedos—. Quiero decir, siempre he sabido que nuestro pequeño es bueno en todo lo que hace, ¿pero capaz de robarle el sentido al mismísimo Kim Junsu? Wow.

Cierra los ojos e inspira lentamente. Y luego sonríe también, porque la situación no va a mejorar tal como está, y a eso pueden jugar los dos.

Se da la vuelta, apoyando las manos en el mueble, a ambos lados de su cadera.

—¿Envidia?

Espera que lo niegue, o que se ría, o incluso que se ofenda, pero no ocurre nada de eso. La sonrisa de Yoochun no vacila mientras asiente con la cabeza y dice:

—Sí.

Es Junsu una vez más el que frunce el ceño hacia su amigo, completamente descolocado.

—¿Perdón? 

—Sí, me das envidia —repite, burlándose, con la maldita sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Ahora te gusta Changmin?

—Bueno, tengo ojos en la cara y algo más que piel sobre los huesos. Y el chico siempre ha sido atractivo, mucho, no conozco a nadie que lo haya tenido delante y no lo piense, ¿tu sí?

Junsu no sabe cómo responder a eso. Tiene razón, claro, pero el atractivo natural de Changmin no es lo que están discutiendo, y Yoochun lo sabe. No entiende a dónde está tratando de conducir esa conversación, pero no le gusta. Y no se trata de que sea posesivo, o que no esté seguro de lo que Changmin siente por él, sino del hecho incorrecto, casi bizarro, de que Yoochun pueda ver a Changmin de _esa_ forma. Es casi… incestuoso, porque siempre han sido como hermanos, de esos inseparables que se llevan tan bien que tienen un lenguaje propio y bromas privadas que nadie entiende, pero nada más.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Yoochun?

—¿Por qué? —responde, la sonrisa aún firme en sus labios, burlándose—. ¿No quieres compartir a Changmin?

—No. Pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Ah no?

—No —repite, igual de rotundo—. ¿Por qué no dices lo que de verdad quieres decir y te dejas de rodeos absurdos?

Yoochun hace un puchero, que en cualquier otra ocasión podría resultar encantador, pero que en esa resulta tan molesto como su sonrisa ladina.

—Es menos divertido —Junsu eleva una ceja por toda respuesta y Yoochun pone los ojos en blanco antes de continuar—. Pero está bien, si lo quieres directo y descarnado ahí va: ¡¡ERES IDIOTA!! —exclama, elevando sustancialmente la voz al tiempo que apoya la taza sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué… —comienza, pero Yoochun no le deja continuar.

—Eres tan imbécil que sigues aquí discutiendo conmigo de trivialidades cuando podrías estar poniendo remedio a esa erección mal disimulada con el chico que casi te devora en medio de la cocina y que te espera más que dispuesto en vuestra habitación, ¿o es que Changmin fue demasiado sutil para ese cerebro de ameba que tienes?

Junsu se queda sin palabras ante la vehemencia del discurso. Porque obviamente tiene razón. Si se había estado preguntando acerca del comportamiento de Changmin esa mañana, Yoochun acaba de darle la respuesta. Y tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Sí, es un imbécil redomado.

—Pobre _maknae_ —continúa Yoochun, con los ojos en blanco—. Lo que tiene que aguantar.

Junsu asiente, sonriendo con resignación. Es un idiota, pero en ese momento no le importa.

Se aparta de la encimera, sin ni siquiera molestarse en terminar lo que estaba haciendo, un objetivo en mente mucho más acuciante que el desayuno.

—Tienes razón. Te debo una. Y sé que no me vas a dejar olvidarlo —le responde a Yoochun, por encima del hombro.

Lo último que ve es la enorme sonrisa de su amigo, por encima de la taza de café, satisfecha y despiadada.


End file.
